WISMA ANGKER
by sukijan
Summary: Kali ini tugas kuliah team 7 adalah tugas lapangan. Mereka harus membuat laporan penelitian tentang Desa Oto. Dan karena tugas ini berjalan selama 3 hari, mereka terpaksa harus menyewa wisma tua. Yang angker. /"Ah masa? Boong lu!"/"GYAAAA P-POCONG!"/"ITU WEWE! EH MAKSUD GUE SUNDEL BOLONG! EH KUNTILANAAAK! "/sekuel TEROWONGAN CASABLANCA. /team 7 ft team 10


Pukul 12 siang, artinya sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Sakura mulai mencorat-coret buku tulis karena udah nggak fokus ngikutin materi yang disampaikan Pak Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke melipat tangan di atas meja, mencoba konsentrasi agar kantuknya hilang. Di belakangnya, Naruto sedang menutup kuping dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan, bukan karena berisik, melainkan karena mau nutupin earphone yang lagi dia pake. Sai? sayang sekali, doi gak masuk hari ini.

"Ehem, oke, jadi hari ini saya akan memberikan tugas lagi buat kalian." kata Pak Kakashi sambil nulis di papan. Sontak, seisi kelas menjadi ribut. Ada murid yang semangat, ada juga yang mengeluh. Contohnya si trio kwek-kwek, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga langsung mencucu ketika Pak Kakashi menyebutkan kata 'tugas'. Tragedi casablanca masih menempel di otak mereka dan membuat mereka agak trauma dengan tugas.

Melihat reaksi murid-muridnya yang dominan mengeluh, Pak Kakashi berusaha menghibur.

"Tenang, kali ini tugasnya jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya para murid serentak, heran. Tumben amat tugasnya jalan-jalan?

"Iya, refreshing. asik, kan? kelompoknya sesuai tugas yang kemaren ya." ujar Pak Kakashi menulis nama kelompok di papan. Sementara itu, kelompok 7 bertatap muka, Sakura segera mengisyaratkan anggota kelompoknya membuka HP.

 **Sakuracherry : menurut kalian kita bakal ngapain?**

 **Sasukece : kayaknya neliti deh**

 **Narutolebihkece : mampus deh gue**

 **Sakuracherry : emang kita bakal refreshing kemana?**

 **Narutolebihkece : semoga ke ancol**

 **Sasukece : coba aja tanya**

 **Sakuracherry : ok**

Sakura menutup HP nya lalu mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Sakura?" jawab Pak Kakashi.

"Kita refreshing kemana Pak?"

"Ke desa."

 **#####**

 **.**

 **WISMA ANGKER**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan (gue)**

 **Based from : Film horror indo 'Tali pocong perawan', film comedy indo 'Pocong juga pocong' dan film horror thai '4BIA'**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak tertata, tidak baku, OOC, dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **07.00 PM**

"WHAT? NGINEP? DI DESA?"

Teriakan nyaring Sakura membuat ketiga cowok di depannya ambruk. Rencananya, malam ini kelompok 7 akan berangkat menuju lokasi tugas kuliah mereka di adakan. Sebenarnya mereka udah janjian bakal ketemuan di kampus, tapi karena cuman Sakura yang nggak dateng, terpaksa, Naruto; Sasuke; dan Sai menjemput cewek pinky tersebut ke rumahnya.

"Nggak mauuuuuu! pokoknya gue gak mau ikut!" teriak Sakura berontak di pundak Sasuke.

Demi nilai A+ , mau gak mau mereka harus 'menculik' Sakura ke dalam mobil yang disetiri oleh Sasuke. Karena kalo kelompoknya gak lengkap, nilai mereka semua bisa minus. Sementara itu, Sakura adalah manusia yang paling tidak-akan-pernah-ingin-mengerjakan tugas 'refreshing' mereka. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa lokasinya adalah di desa.

Sakura histeris.

Doi paling anti banget sama yang namanya 'desa'. Baginya, desa adalah tempat yang kumuh, kotor, menjijikan dan bau. Dari kecil Sakura gak pernah ke desa. Memang semua keluarga besarnya tinggal di kota dan luar negri. Jadi, yang namanya 'pulang kampung' itu gak pernah banget dilakukan olehnya. Plus, Sakura sering banget dulu pas kecil nonton sinetron gak bener sama pembantunya, makannya dia jadi agak ilfeel sama hal-hal berbau desa.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, desa itu tidak seburuk dengan apa yang ada di benaknya. Malahan desa itu enak. Adem, anyem, sejuk, pemandangan hijau everywhere dan udaranya masih bagus. Tidak sekotor dan sepengap di kota karena polusi yang sedikit.

"Aduh Sak, cuman 3 hari doang, kok." ujar Sai sambil 'berusaha' mengangkuti koper super-duper-mega -jumbo milik Sakura yang berwarna pink kerlap-kerlip.

"WHAT? TIGA? HARI? DOANG?" teriak Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Iya, lagian kita nginep di hotel kok" imbuh Sasuke meletakkan Sakura ke dalam mobil.

"Oh, syukur deh.."

"Eh, Mkasud gue wisma tua."

"WISMA TUA?"

 **Bruukk**

Giliran Sakura yang ambruk. Naruto, Sasuke dan sai cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 _'Wah, bakal repot nih'_ batin mereka bertiga.

###

"Ugghh..."

Sakura terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang luar biasa. Di usap-usapnya kepalanya, lalu ditolehkannya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Loh, kok gue di mobil?" tanya Sakura yang masih ling-lung. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang nyetir mobil dengan tenang disebelahnya.

"Kan kita mau pergi," Jawab Sasuke masih memerhatikan jalan.

"Kemana? kencan?"

"Ke hutan, sayang."

"Hutan..?" Sakura berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Ia lalu mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Dan sesaat kemudian...

"TURUNIN AKU SEKARANG!" teriak Sakura histeris sambil gebrak-gebrak dashboard. Sasuke mendelik, kaget. Naruto dan Sai yang lagi tiduran di seat penumpang langsung terkaget-kaget.

"Astaga...teme, matiin aja radionya..." ucap Naruto sambil ngucek-ngucek mata lalu tidur lagi.

"Ho-oh, brisik amat sih lo," Sai nguap lebar. Sementara itu, Sasusaku masih bersitegang di depan.

"Turunin aku sekarang!" ucap Sakura dengan nada dramatis.

"Nggak, pokoknya kita semua HARUS ngerjain tugas itu!" tegas Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu sayang aku, kamu turunin aku sekarang!" awalnya Sasuke agak gimana-gitu pas denger Sakura ngancemnya kayak gitu. Tapi ketika melihat ke samping jalan, Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Yaudah sono." jawab Sasuke enteng sambil membuka kunci mobil. Sakura spontan langsung membuka pintu mobil dengan lebar. Namun ketika kakinya hendak melangkah keluar, dilihatnya jalanan begitu sepi dan gelap. Apalagi di sampingnya pas ada kuburan tua yang 'katanya' angker banget. Sakura jadi membatu.

 _'Mati gue, kok jalannya gini?!'_ batin Sakura lalu menutup pintu mobil kembali.

"Loh? kenapa? kok nggak jadi turun?" goda Sasuke sambil pura-pura benerin seatbelt. Sakura manyun,

"Jahaaaatttt! lu sengaja kan nurunin gue disini?! ah, resek lu!"

"Wkwkwk... makannya ikut aja! mau kejadian kayak kemaren?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura teringat dengan tragedi 'casablanca' kemarin. sakura bergidik ngeri lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Nggak! nggak mau! "

Daaan Sasuke kembali tancap gas ketujuan mereka.

 **10.00 PM**

Kelompok 7 akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah desa kecil, bernama Desa Otto. Desa itu terkenal akan cuacanya yang jarang cerah dan 'keanehan lainnya' yang membuat desa-desa tetangga heran.

"Yok, angkat barang!" seru Naruto meloncat keluar dari mobil Sasuke lalu membuka bagasi, diikuti Sai dibelakangnya.

"Nggak maoooooo! gue gak mau turunn! dibawah becek tauk!" Sakura mencak-mencak di dashboard.

 _'Zzzz'_ Sasuke memutar bola mata dengan malas. "Yaudah sini aku gendong." ujarnya lalu mengangkat Sakura ala 'bridal style'.

"Loh, tem? trus, yang ngangkutin kamera, galon, ama barang lo siapa?" tanya Naruto yang lagi nurunin barang.

"Ya elo lah. gak liat gue lagi ngangkat cewek gue?" jawab Sasuke enteng lalu masuk ke dalam wisma tempat mereka menginap, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang cengo di bagasi.

"Kampret."

Setelah menata barang masing-masing, kelompok 7 berkumpul di ruang tengah dan berdiskusi sebentar. Mata Sakura tak henti-hentinya menelusuri wisma yang mereka sewa. Wisma itu begitu kecil. Hanya ada 1 kamar mandi, 2 kamar tidur, dapur dan ruang tengah. Catnya yang berwarna krem mulai luntur, lampunya agak redup, banyak debu dan baunya seperti obat nyamuk.

 _'Ya Tuhan! sampai kapan gue bakal disini?!"_

"Oke, jadi besok kita semua bakal mencar trus neliti ke setiap tempat," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang sibuk menggelar karpet karena ogah duduk dilantai. Maklum, wisma murah, ruangannya lesehan.

"Hmm...trus tentang wawancaranya gimana?" tanya Naruto yang lagi ngolesin aut*an di kakinya. Sasuke berpikir sejenak lalu menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Hn..."

"Atau kita wawancara dulu baru mencar-mencar?" usul Sai yang lagi bakar obat nyamuk.

"Nggak, gini aja, kita bagi dua kelompok, trus mencar buat neliti sekaligus wawancara." ujar Sakura sambil make kaus kaki lalu menyemprotkan baigon ke sampingnya yang ternyata ada Naruto.

"Ohok, ohok! bueh! bleeh bleh! gila lo Sak! ohok! ntar kalo gue keracunan gimana?!" protes Naruto batuk-batuk habis disemprot baigon.

"Hehe...sori," sakura cengengesan.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Hoam...yaudah, besok aja kita pikirin. Sekarang mending kita istirahat dulu aja," ucap Sasuke bijak lalu menguap, membuat mereka berempat jadi nguap masal.

"Nyem..nyem..setuju, gue udah ngantuk banget." Sai beranjak ke kamar tidur, diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. Menyadari sesuatu, kedua cowok itu berhenti didepan pintu kamar.

"Lo gak ikut Sas?" tanya Naruto heran. Kok, teman emonya itu malah ngekor dibelakang Sakura yang juga sedang menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

"Tidur sama kalian? males banget! Kan gue boboknya ama Sakura. Ya kan, sayang?" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum sok, yang langsung mendapat plototan dari Sakura.

"Nggak. gue masih dendam sama yang tadi. BYE!" Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya tepat didepan hidung mancung Sasuke lalu menguncinya. Sasuke cengo.

"Loh? Sak? maafin gue! Say, bukain pleasee!" Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakura. Setelah lama tidak mendapat respon, ia akhirnya berbalik dan memilih pasrah tidur bersama Narusai.

"Ck, terpaksa deh," gerutu Sasuke. Naruto dan Sai berpandangan. Sasuke baru saja hendak masuk kedalam kamar, alangkah kagetnya dia begitu melihat Naruto dan Sai ikut-ikutan membanting pintu kamar mereka.

"Bukain woy! gue mau tidur!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Tidur sama lo? males banget!" emosi Sasuke memuncak ketika mendengar jawaban Narusai yang begitu kompak, keras dan menjengkelkan. Ia merasa dipermainkan.

"SEMPRUL!" dengan sekali hantaman, pintu kamar narusai ambruk dan Sasuke langsung menghajar kedua mahkluk itu tanpa ampun.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Haeeee lama gak ketemu wkwkwk**

 **maafkan ye, gue updatenya telat (banget!) yeha wkwkwk manusia tempat salah dan dosa #asik**

 **yah, ginilah gue, mulai banyak kerjaan dimana-mana belom lagi gue harus ngurus anak orang, jadi gue super sibuk tak bisa update cepet. Di sini pun gue gak bisa lama-lama. #curhat**

 **ANYWAY**

 **GUE NGAKAK GILA BACA JAWABAN KALIAN DI KOLOM REPIUW WKWKWK**

 **SAKING LUCUNYA, GUE SAMPEK BINGUNG MAU MILIH JAWABAN YANG MANA**

 **KARENA ABSURD SEMUA JAWABANNYA HAHAHA**

 **So? siapa pemenangnya. tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ye**

 **bye bye~**

 **p.s kali kali mampirlah ke poll ane di profile**

 **-Sukijan-**


End file.
